Akai Sora
by firewings27
Summary: Tsuna finds himself confronted with a new chance. He and his guardians will go to Italy to train under the ninth generation. But Tsuna is still not sure whether he should take up the mantle of decimo. How will he decide? Find it out. (KHR AU)
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Hello dear readers!

I'm _firewings27_ and this is my very first fanfiction I'm publishing here. I hope that you'll enjoy reading my story. But **before** you read here is some **information** you'll might find helpful:

1\. I'm a non-native speaker, English is my second language. So please forgive me, if there are grammatical or linguistic errors. I write this story for fun and to train writing in this language (but mostly for fun:)).  
So I'll try to do my best, and hope you'll forgive me if there are too many mistakes (you are free to point them out or keep them).

2\. I'll do the disclaimer only once for the whole story, so here it is: **I** ** _do not_** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, its characters nor the original storyline, it all is owned by Akira Amano. I** ** _do_** **own the plot of this story and all characters I've made up!** **The story is for all people who like to read and enjoy the stories published here.**

3\. After this is said, here is some information about the story:  
-the setting is two years after the Ring Battles.  
-the whole future arc and the ones after that _didn't_ happen!  
-the characters differ than in the manga/anime 'cause of the two years in between the Ring Battles and story beginning.  
-the rating may will raise later on with continue of the story

I'll try to upload at least one chapter every month but due the fact that I'm still in high school it could be difficult. Howsoever I'll manage.

So...this was all I had to say. Then without further delay here comes the prologue.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. The wind was blowing through the small cracks in the building walls and around the corners, forming a spine-chilling melody. In his bed a figure with caramel brown, gravity defying hair tosses and trashes around. He was plagued with nightmares.

Tsunayoshi Sawada felt like something or rather his friends were missing. _What am I doing here? Where are the others? Reborn? Gokudera? Yamamoto..? Ryohei…? Guys…?!_ He looked around and saw foreign streets. It was dark and…raining? Only now Tsuna realized that he was standing in a heavy downpour… somewhere…without orientation …in the middle of a small intersection between tall, dark buildings. _This is not in Namimori , is it?_ Tsuna glances around but there was no feeling of recognition.

 _I guess that I have to find someone who can say me where I am._ With these thoughts in mind the brunet began walking down one of the dark alleyways. Now and then he stopped to listen to his surroundings. Wasn't there a sound of footsteps following him? Or a faint scream coming of the direction in front of him? Tsuna looked around but couldn't see anything suspicious or familiar looking. _It must be my imagination playing tricks on me._ He thought _._ The rain was still pouring and soaked his clothes wet. The brunet shakes his head to dispel his thoughts and began walking again.

 _It must be something here something I miss, any kind of clue, but what is it?_ Tsuna walked faster and faster until he broke out into a run. _What, what is it that I miss…what?!_ The further he ran the more he panicked. He ran and at every intersection he let his Hyper Intuition decide which way he should take. _Why do these buildings look all the same?!_ After another turn Tsuna stopped. His breath was ragged and he was panting.

Tired he leaned against a wall to catch his breath and his thoughts. _Why am I here? Since I don't remember going here and last thing I remember is going to bed I must be dreaming. Yes that's it, I'm dreaming_. The boy came to his conclusion. Then he pinched his arm. But he didn't wake up and his surroundings didn't change. _Why does it hurt so much? I think I'm dreaming!_ Tsuna wonders _. If it is a dream it shouldn't._

He sighed and run a hand through his unruly hair. _Why is it that such things only happen to me?_ The brunet asked himself. _Fate really must hate me for some reason_. He mused. _Whatever, I must find a way out of here…out of this dammed maze._ Tsuna looked around trying to find a clue, anything that could help him to escape, but he found nothing. With yet another sigh he pushed himself of the wall and began walking again.

After a short period of time he began to notice a slight change. The lasting heavy rain had begun to lighten up and the darkness around him was getting a little bit brighter. Suddenly the boy stood in front of a street lantern in the middle of an intersection. He thought this was strange, because really, who would build something like that in the _middle_ of a road?

Tsuna looked around. He then noticed a small stripe of yellow light coming from the right alleyway. Maybe there was the exit? Cautious he stepped into the right alleyway and towards the stripe of light. It led to a door in one of the buildings walls.

Carefully he pulled the door open and peeked inside. Tsuna stepped further in, and shielded his eyes with his hands. It took a while to adjust his eyes to the light which seems to be coming from a lonely light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

The brunet walked further in and looked around. It was a large room with a high ceiling and gray- brownish walls. It wasn't really clean but no trash where loitering it either. _What is this room? It's empty but jet…_ He couldn't place a finger on it. Suddenly his Hyper Intuition spiked up in warning. There was a small creaking sound and as the boy turned around he saw the door closing _. No!_ He ran towards the door but as he reaches there the door fell, with a final sound, close _. Shit!_ Tsuna cursed, and rattled the door handle. Not giving an inch the brunet send a sharp kick towards the metal but only cursed when is foot connected with the rather solid surface in spite of the external appearance.

Frustrated he turned around and looked for another way out. His intuition still tingled softly in the back of the brunets head. That was the point when he noticed another door in the opposite wall, he must have overlooked before. _Great, just great!_ He murmured under his breath and headed towards the second door.

With every step he did take he noticed that the light dimmed down, until he could barely see his hands before his eyes. _Are they trying to stop me?_ He thought. But then he reaches the door. Slowly Tsuna laid his hand on the door handle and pushed said handle down. He pulled it open.

His blood ran cold at the scene laid out before him and all he could do was screaming.

That was when the brunet woke up. Tsunayoshi found himself in an uncomfortable pose on the ground of his room and a light headache. "Uhhrg…" he grumbled as he sat up. Instantly he was greeted with a hit towards his head by a large green mallet. "Mou, Reborn do you have to do this _every morning_? I was already awake you know?" the brunet scratches his head as he looked towards his tutor. "Stop complaining Dame-Tsuna and get dressed already or you'll be late for school," replied said tutor and greatest hitman in the world with a smug look on his face.

"What?!" the headache was forgotten. Tsuna looked up the time and hurriedly put on his school uniform. He then grabbed his bag and ran out of his room and down the stairs. "Good Morning, Tsu-kun." greeted his mother as he snatches himself a slice of bread. "Morning, Kaa-san." he mumbled with the bread in his mouth.

As he opened the front door he was greeted by his best friends. "Good morning, Tenth!" Hayato Gokudera bowed in a ninety degree-bow. "Yo, Tsuna!" said Takeshi Yamamoto as he threw his left arm around his friend. "Oi, baseball-idiot, don't be so casual with the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled at the dark haired teen.

 _These two haven't changed one bit since the beginning!_ Tsuna thought but greeted back. "I wish you two also a good morning." After that the three hurriedly head towards Namimori-High. He secretly suspected that the two where bragging for fun, at least at the most times.

* * *

I hope you like it until now. The first chapter of the story will be published later this month. Reviews are always welcome as long as they are not offending. See you next time!

firewings27

released: 10/11/2015


	2. Chapter 1 Training time

School was as always. Tsuna sat at his desk and looked out of the window lost in his thoughts. It wasn't like the lessons were uninteresting. The theme "English poems of the 19th century" was quite interesting, but Tsuna like so often couldn't quite follow the teachers words. His mind was still occupied with the dream… or rather what he could remember of it.

The only thing the brunet could remember was that he was running through a maze of buildings. He also knows that he had been in one of them. _Uhrg_ the boy had to fight to not groan out loud. His Hyper Intuition was bugging him since he woke up, but the brunet couldn't remember why. Instead it was more like he _didn't want_ to remember it. _"I better stop thinking about it!"_ He tried to ignore his Hyper Intuition and stored the nagging feeling in the last part of his head.

"Sawada read out the next passage!" His English teacher called out, and surprisingly successful got the brunets attention at the first try, which was most of the time not easy as the boy often daydreamed. Tsuna stood, looked at his teacher, then took his textbook and looked at the open page. "I'm sorry, sensei, where should I start again?" he looked again at his teacher. Same teacher only sighed. "It's the poem on page thirty-eight, the eleventh to sixteenth line." the teacher answered. Tsuna nodded to himself as he found the passage and slowly began reading.

"…One who never turned his back but ma…marched breast for…ward,  
Never doubted clouds… would break,  
Never dreamed, though right were wors…wors…ted, wrong would  
triumph,  
Held we fall to rise, are… baffled to fight better,  
Sleep to wake. "

The brunet was proud of himself for only stuttering a bit as he read the text out loud. Reborn's training was bearing fruits and Tsuna had slowly but constantly gotten better at school over the past two years. "Ok, Sawada you may sit down." the teacher said. With a small sight he sat down in his chair and supported his head with his left hand.

Classes continued but soon the bell signaled lunch break. Tsuna stifled a yawn and stretched his arms. He then stood up so abruptly that his chair screeched over the floor. Like on autopilot he walked out of the room and towards the roof. The yells of his friends or their concerned looks as they reached him didn't reach the brunet. He was too deep in his thoughts again.

As he stepped outside the rooftop door, a light breeze was coming playing with the brunet's hair. He let it grow out a little bit, so that his bangs and at the hair at the nape of his neck were now longer. He had hoped that the longer hair would make himself look better, but the greater part of it was as gravity defying as always. The only thing Reborn said was, that he resembled Vongola Primo even more. Tsuna walked to the fence and leaned on it, his right hand gripped into the wire-netting.

He let out a deep sigh and raised his head to look into the blue sky above him. It was midday and no cloud was seen at the pristine blue of the sky. Tsuna sighed once again, closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin. The light breeze from before came back and swirled around the slim body. The boy hummed in delight at the calming sensation the breeze and sun had on him.

"Ähem…Tsuna are you okay?" a concerned voice spoke up behind the brunet. Said brunet spun around, obviously startled. Behind him his friends had open, concerned looks on their faces. Yamamoto's smile had vanished and Gokudera had furrowed his eyebrows. The rest of the group was only awfully silent, even Ryohei who had come to eat lunch with them!

"It's nothing, you guys can relax, really!" Tsuna flashed his friends a small smile. It was a sad one and his friends saw it, but they don't want to press the brunet into telling them. He would sooner or later tell them what was wrong.

Quietly the group went to sit down and eat their lunch on the sunny rooftop.

* * *

"Tsuna, we are going to go to Death Mountain," spoke Reborn to his student as school was out and Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera at their way home. Tsuna only let a small sigh escape his mouth, his shoulders slumped down _. I really sigh to often today,_ he thought. "We were there only yesterday, why do we have to go today too?" "Stop complaining and go home to change in your training clothes, Dame-Tsuna." The small hitman pointed Leon in his gun form at his student.

The boy tensed, but only a little. "Okay, okay I'm already going!" He replied and dashed towards his home. "We see us!" he shouted at his friends and waved them goodbye. Yamamoto and Gokudera only rolled their eyes at their boss slash friend's behavior.

"Shall we come as well?" asked a certain bomber. "You may, and bring food and the camping gear, we will be there the whole weekend." A smirk crossed over the hitman's face, this information he had jet to tell to his student

"Ohh, a camping trip?" asked Yamamoto with a huge grin, which made Gokudera's temper explode. "You stupid sword-freak don't take this on the light shoulder. It's obviously a training camp, where we will train seriously!" he shouted with blazing eyes. "Maa, maa don't be so fired up Gokudera, relax!" the tall teenager laughed again.

Reborn shortly wondered why the guardians didn't become more mature in those two years. But he then shrugged it off and hopped of the wall he was standing on, to inform Nana of her son's whereabouts for the weekend.

* * *

Tsuna dashed home at full speed. Hurriedly he opened the front door and shouted "I'm back!" before he kicked off his shoes and ran up the stairs. In his room he changed in his training clothes consisting of a black t-shirt, an orange sleeveless hoodie, black short cargo shorts and black and orange sport shoes. The brunet then grabbed a backpack and crammed in some spare clothes and towel for good measures too. Who knows maybe he would fall into the river?

 _What else do I need?_ The boy asked himself and looked around. He then decides to take a flashlight and a blanket with him too, he had the subconscious feeling that it would be needed. _So… I hope this is it. But I should hurry up… if I take too long he might get the idea to make things even harder for me!_ Tsuna mentally groaned. He took his backpack and headed downstairs into the kitchen. "Oh Tsu-kun do you want to go out today?" his mother asked. "Yes I'll meet with Yamamoto and Gokudera today." He answered and took one bottle of juice and one of water and stowed them also in the backpack.

His mother followed him into the hallway and watched as her son puts on his shoes. As he opened the door, Tsuna turned and gave his wonderful mother a small grin. "I'm off then." He said. "Be careful Tsu-kun!" "I will", he replied. Then he set off.

As the boy sprinted throughout Namimori he encountered some of his friends. Kyoko and Hana were walking towards the shopping mall. He saw Haru sitting in a café eating cake, and Ryohei was jogging through the area doing some _extreme_ exercise. And all his friends, Tsuna greeted with a smile or some waves of his hand as he passed them.

As the brunet finally reached the usual meeting point, he was breathing hard and his cheeks were flushed. "Hmm, that took you too long, and when you are _still_ out of breath you have to train harder!" Reborn sat at a small campfire, sipping at a cup of espresso. "It's not my fault that I have you as my tutor. You are a real slave driver you know!" the brunet was slightly offended.

"Oiii…Tsuuunaaa!" a shout reverberated through the forest. Tsuna turned around and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera, both with backpacks and in their respective training outfit, coming up the small path between the woods. "Hey guys! What's up with this much luggage?" he pointed confused at the backpacks. "What's wrong with these Tsuna? Reborn had said that we are here for the whole weekend." Tsuna turned to his small tutor. "Reborn! I thought that we only wanted to train today!" he exclaimed.

The hitman pulled his fedora down. "I've never said that, Dame-Tsuna." He shot his student a smug grin. At this the boy threw his hands in the air, knowing that he had lost. "Fine… and where are we going to make our camp?" he starred at his little tutor with raised eyebrows. "Yamamoto and Gokudera are going to the top of Death Mountain and will be making the camp there.

"You can count on us, Tenth!" Gokudera gave a 'thumps up'. "Ahaha…I guess we will see us up there." Yamamoto folded his hands behind his head and grinned. "And what will I do, Reborn?" Tsuna asked nervously. "You are going to climb up "the cliff" of course." This answer he had dreaded. "But it will be dark soon!" the brunet complained. "Then you should start climbing!" his tutor said.

Tsuna sighted and turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "I get it…Gokudera would you take my backpack then?" he asked his first friend and right hand man. "Of course, Tenth!" the silver haired boy said with devotion and his face lit up. Tsuna gave him the backpack and turned towards the huge cliff. "I think there is no helping it…let's go!" determined he strode towards "his" starting point and began climbing. "We are on our way then, Tenth!" Gokudera shouted and the teens start to go to their respective ways.

* * *

"Shit!" Tsuna cursed as the fingers of his left hand slipped. "Dame-Tsuna how often do I have to tell you to _concentrate_ on what you are doing?" Reborn admonished his student. " _Often enough!_ " came the reply trough gritted teeth. "Then do it!" Tsuna continued cursing under his breath and tried to stay as focused as possible, which wasn't that simple when you were climbing, who knows how much hundred meters above the ground, without bothering about the use of so much as climbing gear for your safety.

Dusk had already begun to set, and the sky was painted with the pale colors of the rainbow. It was downright breathtaking from Tsuna's position to watch. But the slim boy had only climbed two thirds of the cliff and was in great need of a pause. So he had stopped a bit to watch the beautiful scene of the sky and the scenery around him. The distant mountaintops were glowing red and orange, the forest under his feet slowly got from a light do a dark green. On the meadows the mist was silently rising, covering the grass like a thick, white blanket. Far above, the clouds were illuminated in different shades of pink and violet. When the brunet twisted his head a little he could see the first lights of Namimori, shining in the distance.

"Isn't the view wonderful, Reborn?" the student looked towards his tutor, a small smile on his lips. "Hmpf!" his tutor said. "You should better hurry up and climb up this cliff. I have no purpose to wait any longer here and you should be on top before night falls." The boy huffed and continued his way up.

There were some difficulties along his path but Tsuna managed to solve them rather quickly. As he climbed over the edge he was greeted by Gokudera and Yamamoto which were sitting on a small campfire. In the background the brunet saw the tent already put up. "We have grilled fish and wild berries for dinner." Yamamoto informed the brunet as he returned from bathing at the small lake. "Thank you Yamamoto, Gokudera it's appreciated." Tsuna thanked his friends with a smile and sat down to start eating while his two friends where giving him company.

As Tsuna was finished with his food, the tree sat at the campfire a bit longer, idly chatting. "I think we should head to bed." Tsuna voiced out. The fire was slowly burning down and sparks flew into the dark sky as the burned wood shifted. "Alright let's get going, we'll have an exhausting day tomorrow." Yamamoto stretched his arms so that bones were cracking. The three boys controlled the fire once more and then proceeded to go to sleep.

* * *

To say it shortly, Tsuna was sweating as much like someone had dumped a big bucket of water over his head. He actual hung on the side of the cliff somewhere on his way of climbing down. One couldn't imagine how tiresome and exhausting it was and how much more concentration it needs to not lose his grip or foothold on the small ledges. But it was already Sunday, and the teen finally wanted to accomplish his goal.

The brunet had started taking climbing really serious after the ring battles. Reborn had agreed when his student had come to him a week after the battles and asked if he could keep up climbing. Reborn was very interested then as the brown haired boy had said that he wanted to climb "the cliff", as it was dubbed by Tsuna, without the help of the Dying Will Bullet. When Reborn asked his student why, the boy couldn't give an answer, he only said he had to do it.

It took Tsuna almost a year to climb up "the cliff" successfully without falling down or getting into serious trouble. Reborn had saved his student most of the times,… he did not wants Tsuna to accidentally die on him. Besides the climbing, he trained Tsuna in other things like politics and traditions of the mafia and his actual schoolwork. But he couldn't let it get taken from him, to constantly think of new methods to make life more difficult for his student. He liked to see his student squirm and trying to get out of his misery, it was too much of a fun.

After Tsuna could successfully climb the way up, Reborn had decided that it was only advantageous if his student could climb "the cliff" down again. It proved to be really good training, and Reborn sometimes set up a "training camp" where some of Tsuna's Guardians would come with him and were also training in the area of Death Mountain.

To come back to the current situation: Tsuna was climbing down the cliff the third time this day, and it seemed very likely that he could make it this time. After the many failed attempts on Saturday, mostly of which were so close to his goal, the boy became angrily with himself. _Why can't I climb this fucking cliff all the way down!? I should have made it faster than climbing up at the beginning of my training or not? Maybe the next time will be better!_

The boy was so focused with his thoughts and reaching his goal that he first didn't realized that his foot hit the ground. He staggered and was landing on his back. "I've made it!" the boy said and laughed out in joy, lying in the ground and looking up to the sky.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you have any question PM me or leave a review, they are highly appreciated, and contribute to improve the story. See you next time!

poem by: Robert Browning ("Epilogue to Asolando" _; Asolando, 1889)_

firewings27

released: 20/11/15


	3. Chapter 2 Fateful change

Reborn decided to wrap things up earlier, after his student had reached the ground. "Dame-Tsuna you and the others go up to the campsite and pack up the tent, we are leaving!" These words made the boys look up from the pile they had become as both had seen Tsunas successful clearing, and had the brunet tackled to the ground in congratulation.

"Mou, Reborn! I have only just climbed down the cliff and yet you want me to go up that whole long path!" the boy whined. "If you and the others are not gone in five seconds I'll make all of you _climb_ the whole way up!" the little hitman pointed his gun at the three teenagers. Tsuna immediately blanched and began heading towards the mountain path, dragging his friends along with him.

"Isn't it cool that Reborn is giving us more free time by letting us go earlier?" Yamamoto said. "Oi, sword-freak why are you so happy about this, we could have learned and trained some more!" Gokudera glared at the tall, raven-haired teen beside him. "Ahaha…you know…I didn't have had the time to do my homework yet and today it's Sunday." The teen displayed a sheepish grin on his face and scratched his chin. Like often the baseball loving teen didn't care about doing his homework properly. "I didn't have done them too but I can imagine that they are done in no time, it isn't as they are that much of a problem!" the silver-haired boy retorted, being bored with the school stuff, since he was a genius and pointed 100 points in each subject with ease.

That was the point where both of them noticed that their friend wasn't with him. They looked around and saw the brunet standing in the middle of the path a couple of meters behind them. "Tsuna, is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked his friend as he approached the slim figure standing in the middle of the path, eyes widened. "Tenth, are you alright?" Gokudera passed Yamamoto in order to go to his boss.

As both of them reached the teen they saw a desperate look on the boy's face. "Tsuna?" "I've also had no time to do them! Reborn will insist that I do them today…and most likely done within an hour! I'll never be able to make that…" the last part was murmured. "That's right and the longer you need to go home the less time you'll have to finish your homework!" Reborn had appeared and was now jumping on Tsunas head. "Ah, Reborn! How long have you been here?" the teen panicked. "I've been long enough to say what I've said before." The hitman smacked his student on the head. "So and now, keep going!"

* * *

"Oi Tsuna this is your blanket right?" "Yeah, but have you seen my flashlight? I could swear that it was in my backpack, but now it's nowhere to be found." Tsuna called back as he rummaged through his bag. "Tenth I've found it… here." Gokudera handed the small silver flashlight to his owner. "Ah thank you Gokudera!" the brunet gave his friend a smile.

The boys were currently busy packing up, and it was like always a little bit chaotic. "I'm ready with the tent and the fireplace is also clean!" Yamamoto voiced out. "Okay I and Gokudera are also ready with packing!" Tsuna replied to the tall teen.

The tree friends took their luggage, with Yamamoto carrying the camping gear, and began heading home by walking the mountain path… again. Reborn had long disappeared saying he had to do more important things as surveying his pupil going home. "Say Tsuna… what will you do jet after you have beaten the cliff?" Yamamoto asked curiously. "I dunno…maybe Reborn has some new training methods to increase some other ability or should I better say inability of mine?" the small teen shuddered. Only thinking about more sadistic training methods gave him goosebumps every time he did. "Tenth you surely have some undiscovered, awesome talents you do not know of!" in Gokuderas eyes shone pure admiration. _I shouldn't commend that, shouldn't I?_ Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Anyway how's your Italian doing?" the raven-haired teen asked his friend. "Bene, grazie. E tu?" the brunet replied almost instantly. "Credo anche… bene?" Yamamoto answered a little haltingly. All three of them laughed. "I think I have to study it a little bit more. I still have difficulties with some things." The tall boy scratched his head, feeling uncomfortable. "I too have to study some more…uhrg Reborn is going to kill me!" Tsuna hung his head. The brunet knew he had to be fluent.

"If it comes to it I'll willingly learn with you so long, until you are speaking Italian like it is your mother tongue, Tenth!" Gokudera had a fierce look on his face. Along with right fist lifted in determination, as well as his determined facial expression, he looked like some crazy sort of thug. "It's all right Gokudera. It's not so bad… really!" Tsuna tried to calm the overexcited, silver-haired boy, down. "Tenth you are so modest." _Ehehe…Gokudera you have that false…_ Tsuna could only grin at his first friend's quirks.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Yamamoto!" Tsuna waved a hand at his friend as they parted ways to go home. "Yeah we'll see us in school!" the tall boy replied going backwards and too waved a hand at the two others. He then turned around and headed towards his dads sushi restaurant.

Gokudera was going further along with Tsuna, although it would take longer to reach his apartment. It was a habit he had developed from the beginning of their friendship. Additionally kidnappings or assassination attempts on his precious Tenths life, after his official confirmation as Vongolas heir, had deepened this habit.

Both boys were walking along in silence. "Hey Gokudera, what have you done in the time, I was climbing the cliff?" the brunet teen asked his friend curiously. "Err…I was training in the "Poison Hole", and experimenting with my dynamite. And by being there I had a new idea, Tenth!" Tsuna couldn't share his friends' enthusiasm. The "Poison Hole" was a cave Tsuna and his friends had discovered about a year ago.

* * *

It happened on a day with unpredictable rain showers. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei had come to Death Mountain to train on survival tactics, which Death Mountain was perfect for, hence that name. The have had been surprised by a very heavy downpour and had searched for shelter. That was when they had stumbled across a cave. In there it was dark and moistly and there was this odd smell in the air, but the group had paid no further attention. It was after a shorter span of time that all occupants were feeling strange. They've become dizzy and their sight became fuzzy, only Gokudera felt only a light dizziness.

He had looked around in search of the source. He was lucky and found some sort of weird mushrooms, also some cracks in the cave walls where the odd smell was more intensive than in the rest of the cave. With this information the silver-haired teenager decided to bring his friends out of the cave which had in the meantime fallen unconscious. He began with Tsuna, obviously, and proceeded with Yamamoto and at least Ryohei who was really heavy.

After the boys gotten out and heaving fresh air to breath, they one after another had regained consciousness. Gokudera told them what happened and all of them agreed to not enter the cave before there wasn't a throughout inspection. Later it was ascertained that the odd smell was poisonous hydrogen sulfide. Tsuna and his friends had marveled why Gokudera had shown only slight symptoms. Reborn had brought the answer, namely that Gokudera had a partial resistance towards poison by virtue of Bianci's Poison Cooking. And because of the cave Gokudera had trained in the "Poison Hole" to increase his resistance towards poison with Bianci's help.

* * *

"So what did you found out?" Tsuna asked curiously. At the question Gokuderas eyes began to shine. "I've been thinking about a new type of dynamite lately. Okay it's not really a type of dynamite but some sort of gas bomb, you know Tenth? When I sat in the cave last week, the idea of different types came into my mind. _What, if I had other types of explosives beside my regular dynamites?_ I've thought about a smoke screen bomb or a bomb with knock-out gas in it!" devotion was visible in his eyes as the silver-haired boy continued to ramble on.

Tsuna only nodded in between, he didn't understood the greater part of it, and smiled a small smile. It was always fun to listening to Gokuderas theory's or when he got worked up about someone. Tsuna could swear that he knew no other human who had such a large repertoire of swear words and curses, except maybe Xanxus.

After the ring battles the contact to the Varia didn't broke up. Ryohei had sometimes a match with Lussuria and learned also how to make use of the healing attributes of his sun flames. Yamamoto would get, from time to time, a "surprise visit" from Squalo. It always ended with Squalo teaching him a new sword style in one day, on which Tsuna wondered how they did it. Also the other Varia Guardians would come to Namimori whenever they had _business_ in Japan.

Tsuna was thinking that it was very silent lately from the side of the Varia. _When had the last one come to Namimori? I wonder..._ "Tenth?" the teenager startled. "Yes… Gokudera?" "We are at your home but you've been staring into thin air since three minutes…is something the matter?" a concerned look crept into Gokuderas face as the silver-haired boy frowned.

"It's all Ok, you don't need to worry about me Gokudera." Tsuna said to reassure his right-hand man. "I've only thought about one or two things who were stirring in my mind." The brunet smiled. He then opened the gate and walked to the front door, Gokudera strode behind him. At the front door Tsuna turned around and looked his friend, and right-hand man, in the eyes. "Would you like to stay over for dinner today?" he asked. "I'm sorry Tenth but I want to stock my dynamite and want to develop my ideas further." He bowed. "It's okay Gokudera you don't have to apologize." Tsuna waved his hands fanatically. Gokudera then bid him goodbye and walked home.

As Tsuna opened the door a wonderful smell hung in the air. "Oka-san, Tadaimaa!" the brunet shouted and kicked his shoes off of his feet. "Okaeri!" The voice of his mother greeted the boy. "This smells wonderful!" Tsuna poked his head through the kitchen door. Nana stood at the stove and was busy cooking. "Tsu-kun could you do me the favor of buying some eggs? I've noticed that we have not enough and I am making omelets for today's dinner." She looked towards her son and saw a small smile playing around the boy's lips. "It's okay I'll go to the grocery store and buy some. Is there another thing you need?" the teenager asked.

"Hm…if you could, you can buy some bacon too. Everything else we have here." The housewife thought. "Okay then I'll be off again!" Tsuna said and slipped into his shoes again. "Thank you sweetie." Nana hears the door falling shut. _He's such a nice boy!_ Nana began humming a light tune.

* * *

The brunet walked down the street to the next store. It was a small one that has open 24 hours seven days a week. Reborn sat on his favorite spot namely, Tsuna's hair. Over the years he had found out that it was the best spot for sitting. For example if Tsuna had to fight or when he got airborne. It also was the most comfortable place after being carried in his student's arms, because despite of its look the hair was quite soft and comfy.

Both reached the store and Tsuna walked between the aisles in search of eggs and beacon. Both things were found in no time and the teenager went to the register, now and then talking to Reborn. There were few people there and Tsuna didn't have to wait long. When he flashed the young woman on the register a smile as he paid one could see a faint touch of reed on her cheeks.

"Hey Reborn, what do we do tomorrow?" the student asked his teacher curiously as he walked across a side street and stepped up again the pavement. The sun had already begun to set and paints the sky in colors of yellow, orange and red. The first stars also began appearing above them.

"I don't know Dame-Tsuna. Maybe we…" he stopped midsentence as Tsuna stumbled and nearly fell. "Tsuna is everything alright?" the small hitman asked, as his student wouldn't stumble over empty air anymore, he had made sure of it. Tsuna didn't answer. Instead the bag with the goods in it came crashing down on the pavement. Reborn hopped of his students head to stand before him.

Tsuna had a look of agony on his face and his right hand clutched his jacked above his heart as he stood, bent forwards. Reborn looked more closely and saw red appearing on the orange cloth of the hoodie. His eyes widened as his student fell onto the ground. _Shit! That cannot be!_ "Tsuna, Tsuna focus. You've been shot but please calm down!" the hitman had his phone out already and dialed one number he had on speed dial. "Dino, this is Reborn! Send an ambulance _quickly_! Tsuna has been shot!" He yelled into the speaker and at the same time tried to put pressure on the wound in the brunet's chest, which had collapsed onto the ground.

He also searched his surroundings for the attacker. The hitman couldn't find him anywhere which angered him to the brim of tearing his hair out. So he brought all of his focus to the shot teen on the ground. "Tsuna, Tsuna do you hear me!? Oi, if you die on me I'll personally drag your ass out of heaven and load you with so much work you'll need a year to finish off!" He saw into the dull, brown eyes which were glazed over from all the pain.

At this time some people came over to see what was happening. "Someone call an ambulance!"

"What happened?"

"Is that boy all right?", and so on but no one came near to help.

Reborn then heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance. The vehicle came to a stop right before them, tires screeching, and three men sprung out of it.

The first one rushed to Tsuna's side and began checking the now, unconscious boy. The other two came with a stretcher and in minutes the paramedics had Tsuna placed thereon and were transporting him towards the waiting ambulance.

Reborn, in the whole process, never leaved the boys side. They all got on the vehicle. Two paramedics were driving in the back, the remaining one quickly shut the doors and then started driving towards Dino's hospital as fast as he could. On the way there Reborn informed the others of the teen's circumstances beginning with Nana.

Even after the ambulance was out of sight and hearing range, the bag with the groceries was still lying forgotten on the pavement.

* * *

Thanks for reading! See You next time. Also I thank everyone who favourited/follows my story. Thank you!

firewings27

released: 12/12/15


	4. Chapter 3 Pain of the Fallen

Darkness surrounded the brunet. He opened his eyes but couldn't see a thing not even his own hand before his eyes. _Uhrg…what..what happened? Where am I?_ The brunet couldn't remember. He tried to find something, let his senses flow in all directions. Was there a sound, a smell something that would indicate that he wasn't alone in this dark place? He found nothing. _Why does this always happen to me?_ The brunet thought finding his situation unfair.

 _What is the last thing I remember?_ He tried to concentrate then, but the only images he saw where blurred and distorted. Tsuna concentrated even more, but it doesn't help. _I give up._ The brunet ruffled his hair, feeling frustrated about his incapability to remember.

He tried to do something to exit this endless and unforgiving dark void, but was faced with another problem. How should he notice whether he was moving or standing or floating since didn't feel any contact to a floor. Hence he didn't even know where it got up or down! The darkness seemed oppressing and lonely. It was, like Tsuna was the only living thing there.

The brunet shudders and did the only thing possible. He rolled himself into a ball, hugging his knees. _Why? Why?! Why does everything have to be so complicated and chaotic? I don't understand this…does fate love to be so cruel towards me? Or is it perhaps my destiny to be forever followed by incidents and pure craziness?!_ The brunet softly exhaled, before giving in into the burning sensation of his eyes and began crying.

He cried all his pain, sorrow and regrets into the darkness. His heart cries within him, hurtful remembering the boy of the people who are with him, his family and friends and all the others be it friend or foe.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how long he cried or how much time had passed. But one thing he did know. He feels like some of the burden was lifted from his shoulders. The burden of being in the mafia and having his friends and family go along with him to face the dark and gruesome underworld.

There came the point when Tsuna didn't have the tears to continue crying anymore. All he could do was sniffling, and a bad hiccup had come too. _I must look like hell right now._ The brunet thought and tried to imagine his face being all red and blotchy, his eyes swollen and his nose running….he chuckles.

The teen remained in this form, knees pulled up towards the chin arms slung around them, and let his thoughts drift away. As he was still quietly floating in this obscure darkness, the brunet could notice a faint sound. Confused he looked up to find the source, but the darkness still was as dark as before.

 _There!_ The sound resounded again. This time Tsuna could hear it even clearer. It sounded like an glass surface cracking, like when one stepped onto an frozen lake to test if it holds the weight or not, which the boy found slightly confusing. _Why on earth should there be glass or ice in this void space it doesn't makes sense! I didn't feel glass around me, nor is it cold that could explain any ice!_ The boy turned his head into every direction. _But I guess that nothing is impossible right now._ The brunet then uncurled himself and once more felt like he was lost in space.

The cracking sounds came more rapidly and with one, loud crack the darkness disappeared. Tsuna squinted his eyes shut against the sudden, pure, white light surrounding him. There was the feeling that all the pressure and loneliness disappeared. The brunet could breathe freely again and all his thoughts from before seem to vanish.

The teen enjoyed the moment some more, and suddenly was aware that he was lying on a hard, slightly, uneven surface. Ever so slowly he opened his eyes.

Brown eyes stared at a high ceiling. _Where am I now?_ The brunet slowly stood and dusted himself, thereby taking his surroundings in. It seemed he had landed in an old church… or one would better say church ruin.

Tsuna looked around. Where normally the pews stood there was nothing but a cracked stone surface, with grass sprouting all about it. It seemed as some parts of the cracked stone plates were darker than the rest, but Tsuna could not recognize any pattern in it.

All over the place was rubble and parts of the outer wall laying there, varying in sizes. Tsuna looked at what once must have been the grand church portal. Only a few bits of wood on the door hinges had survived, together with the stone arch, marking the doorframe. The walls left and right beside the portal as well as the one above, even the rooftop did not had as much luck, as they were crumbled and broken down.

The teenager let his eyes wander around the wretched place. He then noticed that the part towards the rear part of the church wasn't so much ruined as the rest. The roof was still there, carried by stoned cross vaults. But also there and then were smaller and bigger holes, letting the light stream in the big room.

The teen felt small in comparison to the old ruin, even in this half destroyed state it was in. He spotted remnants of great frescoes and paint on the high ceiling. There was maybe a tree of which only parts of it were recognizable. Was that a sky painted in blueish and yellowish colours? The pillars melting with the ceiling, the meeting spots crafted with filigree stonecutting, showing branches. It was like there were trees standing, spreading out their leafy tops above the ground below them.

The old building had forfeited none of his elegance and beauty. Tsuna felt breathless at this still sublimely ruin. In awe he stood there noticing more and more of his surroundings. Clearly with the image before his eyes, of what the place had to look like, before falling into disrepair.

The brunets' eyes then fell onto the windows. There were a total of seven. Five and a half arched windows and one rose window at the head side of the church. They were more or less typical stained glass windows one can find in many western country's churches. It was difficult to say what colour or design they have or had because there wasn't much of the glass left, only some little pieces. The bars were partly missing, the one, half window even had none.

Under the rose window Tsuna saw a bowl on a socket. It looked like some sort of font made out of one, big stone. It stood in the place were normally the altar would be in a normal church, beside that was a crumbled, maybe one feet high, square. It looked like a pedestal of some sort, its surface crumbled and uneven. Cautious the brown haired brunet walked towards it.

 _"_ _Who goes there!? State thy desire or be expelled!"_ , a loud voice boomed. Little pieces of stone and rubble came falling down and a crack suddenly split the stone plate before the teen's feet. Tsuna saw that as a sign to not walk any further.

 _"_ _We will ask again: Who goes there! If thou does not state thy desire at once we will expel thou by force!",_ the voice stated again, sounding slightly irritated. Tsuna, who had frozen by the sound of the deep, loud voice, booming through the ruin, was now becoming unfrozen. He knew that the voice did not lie and would take action if he didn't speak up now, his Hyper Intuition was never wrong.

M…my na…na…me is Tsu…tsu…Tsunayoshi Sa…sawada." The brunet stutters out and had to fight the urge to slap himself immediately. _I thought I was over it… I better let Reborn not know of that!_ _"Then, Tsunayoshi Sawada, what is your reason for coming here?"_ the voice asked, making another load of little stones and dust falling down. Tsuna inwardly sighted.

"I am very sorry if I have disturbed you. I do not quite understand it myself but I have somehow landed here and do not know why or how…" he trailed off. "We see… but there is no thing as to come here to this place, not knowing why and how! _Boy_ , don't make us a fool! This is the sacred place! Someone like _you_ is not allowed in here!", the voice echoed in every corner of the ruin.

Tsuna wonders shortly whether one could hear it outside and if, how far it would reach. Shortly distracted by his thoughts the brunet looked out of the windows only to notice something important.

Before the windows and as the boy swiftly took a look behind and above him, was nothing. Nothing as in, all he could see was an endless wide of white nothingness. Tsuna's mind got blank at this sight. "Where am I? What is this place?" he mumbled questioning himself, the voice forgotten at the moment.

"We've told you _boy_! _This is the sacred place and we don't see you worthy to remain any longer! Go away or we shall force you out!_ " the voice spoke up again and more stones clattered onto the ground. The words triggered something inside of Tsuna as suddenly he feels his Hyper Intuition flaring and took a defensive stance as he saw something dark, looming by the font coming slightly towards his direction.

"Ooohhh….how….interesting…." the voice held a hint of amusement in it under the ever so accusing tone. The dark something stopped and pulled back towards the font, but didn't disappear. "We see… you might not be welcomed here _boy_ but… we will give you a present before you get back!"

Now Tsuna was utterly confused. First this…this _thing_ wants to harm him and now he gets a present? The teen couldn't understand the motives behind this. Was he supposed to be happy now or what!? "Eto…excuse me but…" he wasn't able to say more.

 _"_ _Silence! If thou didn't hold thy tongue we will rethink the matter of the present thou will receive, or whether we will let thou go unharmed although thou thyself has disturbed us and dared to enter this place without permission!"_ The bodiless voice boomed even louder than before, and this time it sounds really angered.

Tsuna actually stepped several feet back and closed his mouth quickly. He waited for the voice to say something more, as with one, swift motion the black mass at the font came rushing towards him and enclosed the slim figure. It gave the teen no time to react, less to dodge, and darkness surrounds the brunet once more.

* * *

Darkness surrounded him once more. Tsuna opened his eyes but couldn't see a thing….again! _Why do I have the feeling I am toyed with!_ The brunet looked around not expecting to see something, like he did he last time.

He drifted again in the timeless void without knowing where he actually was. But… something was different. The teen couldn't place this feeling. He stretched his senses and remained motionless, closing his eyes, as he concentrated to find the difference.

There! His eyes shot open. It was there only short, but Tsuna could swear that he felt something similar to a slight, warm breeze touching his face. A feeling of nostalgia shot through him, making his body shiver even so slightly. _What was that, it felt so….familiar._ The brunet again let his senses flow to search again.

Again a slight breeze touched his skin caressing it softly, like a mother would do with her child. The brunet leaned his face into it with closed eyes, welcoming it and feeling the nostalgia it brought with. A sad smile graced his lips and he stretched out his arm, as the feeling slowly disappeared, trying to catch it to feel it a little bit longer.

Unconsciously the teen took what he felt was a step forwards, surprising him. As he again opened his eyes the dark void didn't seemed so dark anymore. He saw a slightly brighter point far away. He also could see the slight outlines of his hand which was still extended gripping into empty air.

With this new changing the brunet began walking towards the bright spot. He walked what feels for him like hours, and with every step Tsuna took the light source raised further into the air, confusing the boy. But with every step he took the empty feeling in his chest, which he felt since he woke up in the darkness for the first time, was slowly filled with a warm feeling.

His surrounding steadily got brighter, but at a time stopped in a tint of middle grey, not dark neither bright, just enough that he could see his own body again.

Suddenly the brunet stopped as a staircase appears before his feet. He looks up to find something blocking his sight of the light. _I wonder what it is this time._ The teen chuckled dryly and then takes the first step. As his feet touched the stone Tsuna could hear without prior warning, slight mumbling, like a crowd of people talking to each other, some feet away.

With every step the brunet ascended the stairs higher the mumbling would get louder. After some time he could hear the mumbling louder, like someone would whisper into his ear, but couldn't hear single words. As he got up higher and higher he gets the feeling of welcome and warmth but also deep sorrow and pain.

 _What is this?_ He couldn't wrap his thoughts around it. He got higher and the feelings stronger, the whispering got louder too. Tsuna casts his eyes downwards steadily eyes following the path and then it ended.

Tsuna stood at the edge of a round plateau and as the teen raised his gaze once again, he saw something he hadn't expected. Before him was an orb levitating in the air, the source of the light.

It was grey like his surroundings but Tsuna strangely had the thought that it wasn't the original colour. No he knew it!

Ever so slowly he stepped forwards, cautiously taking one step after another. The voices in the back of his head grew louder and louder with every inch he gets nearer to the dull, shining orb.

One hand extended to reach out, to touch the smooth looking surface. A tug on the brunets' consciousness tells him not to hesitate. The teen stood there like hypnotized, his fingers only missing the swirling of grey only to hairbreadth.

He gave into the feeling and touched the orb. Everything became silent. The voices in his head stopped talking and the brunet hold his breath. " _Welcome… Decimo._ " A velvet voice then said, and the world exploded into brilliant shades of orange.

* * *

Hello dear readers, this is firewings27.  
I hope you like my story until now. I am also sorry for updating so late (my laptops HDD crashed and all data including my ff could not be saved….). So, thanks for all who liked and followed my story, can any of you guess what happened at the end ;) ?

firewings27

released: 24/01/2016


	5. Chapter 4 Moments of despair

One….beep….three….beep….five….beep….seven….every two seconds the steady sound of the machine resounded in the room. Its walls were painted in a light yellow. The only occupant lies in the single bed, motionless, with machines connected to the slender body to watch its condition.

Long strands of silky, brown hair fell into the now pale looking face of the teenager. The door opened and another person entered in form of Kyoko Sasagawa. The teenage girl with the brown-golden, shoulder-length hair slowly got to the left side of the bed, her eyes holding a sad expression.

She slowly sat on the chair placed by the bedside, which was mostly no longer unoccupied than half a day. Somebody was always there, watching over the brunet in his comatose state. Kyoko reached for the hand of the unconsciousness teen and softly caressed it with her thump.

"Tsuna-kun…. how long do you intent to sleep? Everybody is worried about you…please you have to wake up…Gokudera…he is always grumpy, Yamamoto does not smile anymore, and even Onii-san…Onii-san isn't… as motivated as before… Tsuna…please, everyone needs you especially your mother!" the girl now cries in anguish, her body slumped forward and hands clasped tightly around the pale one.

A light feeling of movement let her look up. "Tsu…Tsuna?" Kyoko uncertainly asked and waited, with her hope rising. But nothing changed, nothing indicates that the brunet had heard her words, or that he really had moved.

The teen waited some more, but quickly lost the newfound hope of the brunet waking up. With a small sigh she released the hand carefully and wipes the last tears away.

The door opened and a middle aged man entered. "Oh, hello Sasagawa-san." The eyes held a warm expression as the doctor approaches Tsuna and Kyoko. "Hello Kobayashi-sensei." Kyoko greeted back as the medic looked at the monitors besides the bed. "Hmm…oxygen saturation and blood pressure are normal but the ECG and also the temperature are slightly higher than they should…" he trailed off and scribbled down his findings on a clipboard he brought with him.

"Are these… differences bad for Tsuna?" Kyoko asked slightly nervous. The doctor looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry they are only slightly deviant from what they should be. It will not influence him in any way, and it is normal that the readings change a bit from time to time." At that Kyoko sighs in relief.

By now Dr. Kobayashi was finished with his inspection. "Is there something else you'd like to ask or tell me?" he looked into the honey colored eyes of the teenage girl standing before him. "Um…I …I thought I felt a movement from him but it could have been also my imagination going crazy…." She looked down.

"You do not have to be ashamed. Most people wish that someone in this situation, like Tsunayoshi-kun is in, recovers fast. It is normal. Tsunayoshi has fallen into coma because of difficulties of getting enough oxygen. After all, his lung was pierced and caused a traumatic pneumothorax. It was most likely inevitable that he did not fall into coma after surgery or even before coming here." His voice now had a fatherly tone to it.

"I know, you've said so before to all of us….but I want him to wake up already….I know I am foolish but so many people are waiting for him, and ….and…." she had to restrain herself to not begin crying again.

"Sasagawa-san please do yourself a favor and go home. I think it does you no good if you are here too long. The hospital will only pull you down further, and I think Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't like that." he pats her shoulder as he got to the door. "You can come again when you feel better…okay?" he holds the door open for her.

Hesitantly Kyoko took a step away from the bed. She glanced one last time at the brunet lying there and then follows Dr. Kobayashi out of the yellow room.

* * *

Gokudera snorted in annoyance. Since his precious Tenth was hospitalized the world around him greatly got on his nerves. How could everybody be so happy?! The Tenth had been shot and all his classmates could talk about was, how nice the weather was or complaining about the "oh so difficult homework" the teachers gave them.

The silver haired teen despised them. But all annoyance away, Gokudera eagerly took notes for Tsuna, so that the brunet could easily learn all the stuff he missed. As the bell rang, he stood up and walked to the roof. There he met the others of the _famiglia_. Ryohei, Takeshi and the girls were already there, sitting in a circle. Hibari probably took a nap on the staircase roof. And true, as Gokudera glanced up, he saw a black sleeve flapping in the wind.

"Ah Gokudera we've been waiting for you, come on and sit down!" Yamamoto called and patted the free place besides him. With a scowl and his hands in the pockets of his jeans, the silver-haired teen walked towards the chatting group.

He sat down and took the bento, Kyoko was handing him, wrapped with a red-black cloth. It was a courtesy of Nana Sawada, who made each of them one, every day. She said it was for looking after her lovable son every day, and wouldn't take a " _no"_ as response.

And as no one would make "mama" sad, they accept her bento's, who wouldn't, at this premium cooking?

Gokudera quietly ate his and savored the rich taste of different but perfect combined flavors. _The tenth's mother is amazing! I cannot believe how someone can get this good in cooking._ He thought as he ate, blending the conversations of the others out, enjoying every bite he took.

"So…how's Tsuna doing?" Yamamoto then asked Kyoko. Gokudera's head snapped up at the question, his full attention lies on the teenage girl, as does everyone else's. She sighted. "There have been no changes, only slight differences in his readings, but Kobayashi-sensei said this is normal… I hope he'll wake up soon." She said quieter.

They all were silent. Only the slight wind blowing through the crowns of the trees, making the leaves rustle could be heard from beneath.

"Then let us _extremely_ go to the hospital and visit him together today!" Ryohei said quietly but with new determination shining in his eyes, and a grin on his face. "Let us all meet at the front gate after school is over okay!?" Yamamoto said. They all aged to this, and began to finish their bentos.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Kyoko asked, Hana who heard that the group wanted to visit Tsuna, stood beside her best friend, arms crossed. "Hibari is still not here." Yamamoto voiced up. "Baseball-idiot he never walks with us, I bet he is there when we are there too!" Gokudera yelled and smacked the dark haired teen`s head. "Oops!" Yamamoto said, but grinned cheeky. Gokudera only snorted.

"When everybody is present we should be going then!" Hana said annoyed and stomped away. Kyoko and Ryohei were behind her, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Silently they went to the hospital to check on Tsuna.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?!" This outburst came from none other than the temperamental storm. The group of five currently stood at the reception desk to announce their visit. "Oya? I would appreciate it if you didn`t point your finger at me." Said a certain pineapple-haired man, an amused smirk on his lips. "You….!" Gokudera reached for his dynamites but stopped midway. "Tch! Whatever!" _I will not let it get to me! I know he does that on purpose, so I should stop giving him the pleasure._

"Ma, ma! Cool down, Gokudera, he only wants to visit Tsuna! I don't think he has other thoughts behind it. Besides, Chrome-san is here too." Yamamoto stepped in and tried to tone down the tense situation. "Fine! But you dare make trouble, and I swear I'll blow you into pieces!" Gokudera turned away and started to walk off to where Tsuna's room was.

Kyoko and Ryohei looked at each other and shrugged. They then followed the storm, with Hana and Yamamoto as well as Mukuro and Chrome trailing after them. They had to take the stairs to go to the third floor, because the elevator was currently in maintenance.

As they reached the room number 30 they met Nana Sawada sitting on a chair across the door, her head resting in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. She was obviously crying. As Gokudera saw this, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Gokudera?" came the curious question from behind.

The other teenagers stopped too. As Kyoko looked past the boys and saw Nana sitting there on the corridor crying, she carefully approaches the brown haired mother. "Nana-san?" she asked, but the woman didn't respond. "Nana-san?" the brown-golden haired girl asks again and gently touched the shaking shoulder. Nana slowly raises her head and looked at the girl, standing in front of her. "K-K-Kyo….Kyoko-san?" her voice sounded hoarse.

"Nana-san what's going on, that you are sitting here, and not in Tsuna's room?" Kyoko asked concerned. The mother only sobbed again and tried to answer. "They…. _hick_ ….they…a-are t-t-try-ing to….to…bu-but…Tsu… _hick_ …Tsuna….oh my…. _hick_ ….cu-cu-te son!" Nana broke down again, her whole body shaking as she lowly mumbled strands of incomprehensible words.

"Kyoko? What did she say?" Hana and the rest of the group have come near. "She…." Began the teenager but was interrupted by a door slamming open. "And get some oxygen too! Charged at 250! Hands….!" And the door slam shut again, the nurse who came out hurried down the corridor.

The group stood there frozen. "No-no way!" Gokudera whispered his eyes wide. "Tsuna…they are fighting…but why?!" no one could answer him. Everyone, even Mukuro for once, were silently staring at the door. "Hn…herbivories why are you all crowding here on the corridor!" came suddenly a grumpy voice from behind them.

Hibari stood there, an irritated expression on his face, his arms crossed before his chest. Chrome had slapped her hand above her mouth, tears were shimmering at the edge of her eye. Mukuro stood motionless beside her, his face expressionless. Ryohei and Yamamoto both had their attention on the room door. Hana only stood beside Kyoko who had a hand resting on Nanas shoulder.

"Lambo do not run here!" the yell brought them all out of their petrified state they were in. Lambo and I-pin were running down the corridor to reach the people they knew by heart, their schoolbags in hand. As they reach the group, they automatically became still. The atmosphere told them that something was wrong. Really wrong!

The nurse from bevor came back, a tray in her hands, and entered the room again. But before the door shut completely again, she was stopped by a hand. Said hand belonged to a pissed looking cloud guardian.

"Hibari-san what do you do?!" Hana demanded. "Hn." Came the typical answer back from the disciplinary committee leader, who ignored her and all others and stepped into the room. "Oi, bastard!" Gokudera got behind the cloud, followed by the others except Nana, and the girls who didn't want to let the woman alone.

As they all stood there in the room, a nurse spoke up. "You are not allowed in…" but she was quickly silenced by a cold stare from Hibari that promised nothing good if she dared to speak any further. "She is right guys, we did get Tsunayoshi-san somehow stabilized but I must ask you to leave now!" Dr. Kobayashi spoke up and came around the bed.

"We want to what happened!" Gokudera stood now beside Hibari. "Yeah what happened with Tsuna?" in Yamamoto's voice wasn't any trace of happiness left, not even faked one, which alone was an indicator at how serious he was. "Will Tsuna-nii be okay now?" Lambo peeked around Gokudera, his hands gripping into the hem of his jacket. "Kufufu…I hope for you that Sawada Tsunayoshi is okay. If not…!" the threat couldn't be more obviously. "We have a right to know what happened!" Ryohei crossed his arms to emphasize his point. "Hn." Hibari only glared.

"Now, now! Please calm down and we can speak about it elsewhere, Tsunayoshi-kun needs rest and…" something strange happend. The room was suddenly filled with light. Not the light that came from the outside or the one from the lamp on the ceiling. It had different colors, a whole spectrum of brilliant shades.

Everybody had stopped what he had done. Dr. Kobayashi and the other medical staff stared at the teenagers and kid, more, on the rings of which each boy held. They were glowing in different colors. Vigorous red. Brilliant yellow. Lush green. Fresh blue. Deep indigo. Mysterious purple.

"Sorry for coming late!" there was a blur of blonde hair, and a bang as the figure tripped and fell. The moment of silence was now destroyed. "Boss!" the voice of one and only Romario came from the corridor. Dino Cavallone picked himself from the floor as his right-hand man came into the room.

"Hey gu…."More words never left the Boss' mouth. He stared at the glowing Vongola rings. "Everybody besides the guardians, out!" he suddenly commands, his voice giving no room for objections. The hospital staff quickly moved, bowing too Dino before they left the room, to follow the order their boss gave. After all, this _was_ Dino's hospital. The last nurse shut the door carefully.

"Okay, then let us begin!" the guardians only stared irritated at the Cavallone Decimo, who looked as irritated as the rest. "I didn't say that." He shook his head. "Yeah it was me! And now get your asses here!" on the bed stood no other than Reborn, waiting beside the brunets head.

"Baka-Dino, get Kobayashi-sensei in here again, we will need him, quick!" the gun pointed at the blonde worked amazingly good to send the boss running out of the hospital room, and search for the doctor.

"Everyone come here now!" Reborn hadn't to say it twice.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is firewings27.  
 _First_ : I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Real life can be a bitch and writers block too...(I'm not wholy satisfied with this chapter, but didn't want to not posting this month)  
 _Secondly_ : Thanks to **sarahgri99!** Your review made my day. I had to laugh so hard I couldn't stop for a moment, it was to funny(in a good way). Also thanks to all people who faved/followed the story.  
 _Thirdly_ : I dedicate this chapter to my BFF. (Happy Birthday!)

This was all i have to say for now. Thanks for reading!

firewings27

released: 27/03/16


	6. Chapter 5 Rebirth

It was warm. So very warm, and comfty too. Tsuna thought and once again found himself in a fetal position. He saw orange and red shadows flicker behind his closed eyes and out of curiosity opened them. He found himself engulfed in an ocean of orange flames of every different shade possible. And ironically he didn't feel frightened. His Hyper Intuition told him he didn't need to.

He carefully extended his right hand and reached into the flames. His flames! They began flowing through his fingers and winding around his hand and forearm, touching it but didn't burn it. It felt like they would carefully caress him, surrounding him like warm water, or like sunrays shining down on someone who's lying on a green field in summer. He was tempted to give himself to the feeling of absolute peace and joyfulness the flames brought with them.

He was prevented to do so by a simple thing. A feeling started to bloom in his chest, first slowly and then faster and faster, it spread, till it filled out his entire chest. It was like someone stopped him from doing it. It was feeling right and false at the same time. And then there came the _visions_.

* * *

 _In the light, yellow painted room there was a teenager sitting in the chair beside the bed. Hands folded in his lap, and his gaze tracing the form of the unconscious teen lying in the single bed of the room. He obviously didn't know what to say. After an hour he stood up. His body stood tall and his brown eyes holding a forlorn expression. As his hand rested on the door handle, he stopped as if to do or say something, but then opened the door and left the room._

* * *

Tsuna's heart arched as he saw this….this…what was it actually? He didn't know, but didn't have the time thinking further about it, as jet another _vision_ took place.

* * *

 _It was nighttime, the sky outside was pitch black. The room was silent if one didn't count the occasionally beeping in, which sounded in the dim room. The curtains suddenly billowed as if a slight breeze from outside would move them, but the window was closed. "Kufufufu, I think dear Chrome that our Tsunayoshi-kun isn't awake jet…why did you want to visit him tonight?" a creepy, bodiless voice sounded thorough the hospital room, coming from the end of the occupants bed. If a nurse were there she would run away screaming…. but then….everyone would….probably. "…Boss..." the only reply came from jet another bodiless voice, this one however sounded lightly like a gentle breeze besides the brunets left side. "Come, we should get going again." And how they came, the voices were gone._

* * *

Tsuna again found himself surrounded by his flames. The feeling of wrongness getting more and more stronger. A third _vision_.

* * *

 _Tsuna again looked at the room. His room, he shockingly discovered. The brunet was shocked as he paid more attention to the figure lying in the bed for the first time. It was him, but not the him he knew. His face was sunken and the arm he saw was scrawny._ What the heck happened with me?! _Tsuna flipped out but couldn't do anything. The door opened with a slight creak and a teenager with silver hair came in. His left hand was nervously twitching, and if one paid more attention to it, one could see that the teen played with a ring on his middle finger. He sighted after looking at Tsuna and then sat himself beside the bed and begun to tell stories to the unconscious teen until the light from the outside faded into the darkness of the night_.

* * *

As he saw down on him, he saw that the flames were now cautious winding themselves around his ankles. The ones around his forearms were gliding playfully around his upper arms towards his shoulders, carefully not to hurt him. And still, the brunets Hyper Intuition acted up, warning him, but he didn't know for what.

* * *

 _Again in this room! Tsuna was slowly concerned of why these visions only showed this room. He saw Ryohei going out of the room. Shortly after that the door opened yet again and revealed another teenager, Kyoko. She got to Tsuna's bed and sat down.  
"…Tsuna…please, everyone needs you especially your mother!" Tsuna was interrupted in his thoughts about the beautiful girl by this particular sentence. He now saw the state Kyoko was in, and felt sorry for the crying girl. He wanted to reach out for her to wipe away her tears, say her he was sorry and that she didn't had to cry. A finger of his moved suddenly, making the girl look up hopefully. But before Tuna had the chance to do anything more, he was once again catapulted back into the sea of flames._

* * *

The flames by now had wrapped themselves around Tsuna's arms and legs, and slowly but steadily were wrapping themselves around Tsuna's whole body. The teenager tried to move, but found himself firmly restricted. He couldn't even move a finger or wriggle a toe! And his Hyper Intuition was causing him a headache, but he now knew _why_ she was bugging him so much. It _was_ an improvement. But it was too late, to get free.

But he had to get free from this flames, he wanted to, but the flames were familiar and so very warm. It was like to decide whether he should eat strawberry cake or ice cream, when you wanted to eat both but are not allowed to and have to decide! The brunet slowly stopped to struggle, his body becoming heavy and everything seemed sluggish.

Tsuna felt his energy getting sucked out of his body and his surroundings getting colder and colder. _No ,I have…to…_ He weakly tried to move his limbs, but his body wasn't responding anymore.

The faces of his friends and family flashed in his head. _I have to protect… I must get…_ his vision became blurred as orange flames began covering his eyes. The last thing he witnessed was how the raging ocean of brilliant shades of orange became a cold and hard desert of ice.

* * *

Everything froze over and the world which was full of crackling flames and warmth before, became cold and silent. The shape that was Tsunayoshi Sawada stood still, frozen into eternity. Unmoving and cold it stood silently in the endlessness of the icy desert.

Some time passed with nothing happened. But without prior changes the atmosphere of the cold and dreary scenery changed. The forlorn, white landscape became colorful. Colors of the rainbow filled the space within second, each coming from another direction. They flowed towards the frozen figure which began pulsing in a faint orange at the appearance of the colors. The hard ice begun dissolving everywhere the colors touched it.

The interesting part of it was that the colors never seemed to merge, they stayed clear and created an space painted like a multicolored sun with each color being a ray and the orange figure being the center of it.

Within a blink of an eye, all colors simultaneously reached the frozen boy and in one fluent motion touched the base of the ice surrounding the brunet. Like an explosion the ice shattered and all colors mingled together forming a new landscape.

* * *

As Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, he automatically closed as the flames covered them, he found himself in a forest. He was confused. Why did the scenery change so often…and to such wholly different types?

The brunet looked around and assessed his surroundings. The trees were like non he had seen before they were high, their branches melting together and creating a light roof, overshadowing everything on the ground but letting rays of light pass through it. Another extraordinary feature was the color of the leaves. It ranged from bright yellow to red and orange to deep green. It was like the seasons decided to mix and create a forest with as much colors as possible.

The trunks of the trees also had different colors. The brighter the leafs were coloured, the darker the trunks appeared to be. It was astonishing to say at least.

The teen began walking through the lush grass each step he took gave him a sense of freedom and peace. He enjoyed every bit of it. After going only a short while, he found something that didn't quite fit into this mystical forest. Because there, in the middle of a small clearing, there was an arch made of stone.

It had vine-like carvings adorn it. But that was not what captured the attention of the boy. Now and then the seemingly empty space within the stone arch rippled like small waves in a clear pond. It was mesmerizing to look at and there was a feeling in Tsuna that pulled him there.

The brunet walked until he stood only few centimeters before the arch. He listened whether his Hyper Intuition had something to say about it, but he felt nothing that warned him. The surface swaying lightly at his breath.

Slightly hesitant he slowly raised his hand to touch the surface. He was surprised as he felt not air but something smooth-like under his fingers, but not grabbing anything as he tried closing his hand around it. The feeling from before tugged at his consciousness again, stronger than last time. Trusting in his Hyper Intuition Tsuna took a deep breath and took a step forward.

It was like he had sprung headfirst into a lake. And not a real warm one either! He shuddered slightly and looked around. In the dim light he found a brighter spot and moved towards it. The light became brighter and brighter and as he couldn't endure it anymore he closed his eyes.

* * *

"T…na…un! Ts…una…shi-kun! Tsunayoshi-kun!" A soothing voice reached the brunets ears. Curious the teen opened his eyes and took a deep breath but panicked as something in his mouth and throat hindered him to do so freely. "Calm down….wait…!" the voice spoke again. Tsuna saw a man with clean shaved face and grey hair at his temples coming into his line of sight. There was a weird sound and Tsuna felt something being pulled out of his throat. He could breathe again!

 _What is happening?_ The brunet teen wanted to ask but there was only a croaking sound and wheezing coming from him. Tsuna was nearly panicking again, when a familiar voice reached his ears. "Dame-Tsuna stop being an idiot!" A slap even though a light one let the brunet look to his right. None other than Reborn himself stood on the hospital bed, fedora shadowing his face a smirk on his lips.

Only now Tsuna realized that there wasn't only Reborn but all of his guardians along with the man from before, a doctor Tsuna assumed at how he was dressed in a white lab-coat, were standing around his bed.

Gokudera stood to his right, where else? Ryohei stood to his left with Lambo between him and Takeshi. Hibari and Mukuro, strangely stood side by side, or as close together as they would, with Chrome functioning as a living barrier in between them. Hibari was leaning to the right, away from Mukuro, a scowl visibly on his face. Mukuro only had a sly grin gracing his lips.

Tsuna tried to speak again, but only a pitiful sound escaped his lips. "Dame-Tsuna, how often do I have to make myself repeat?! Stop being an idiot!" For good measures Reborn slapped his student on his cheek, again with much less force he would normally slap the brunet with.

Said student only sighted and looked expectantly to his friends the questions in his eyes clear for everyone to see. "How should we begin this…?" Gokudera began speaking. "Tsuna the cause why you are in hospital is -" Yamamoto was cut off by a loud voice. "You were extremely shot at your way home!" Ryohei said. Tsuna`s eyes widened and he stared unbelieving at his friends. "Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun don't look at us with such a face it doesn't suit you." Mukuro added and Chrome nodded.

"You were also in a coma for roughly a month." Tsuna couldn't believe it. "Yeah and only some few minutes ago you flat lined and…." Yamamoto was cut off, when the door flew open and Nana busted into the hospital room, the girls slowly trailing in behind her.

"Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun!" she ran to the bed, shoving Hibari aside in the process and flung her arms around the neck of the brunet boy. "You scared me to death! You are my precious son, my baby….you…!" she sobbed and her tears fell unrestrained onto the brunets shoulder.

The teenager gently put his arms around the sobbing woman and pats her hair with his right hand, his head resting on her right shoulder. "It's all right I'm not going to leave you I promise." The words were whispered in Nanas ear and as she heard them she tightens her grip on the fabric of the shirt she was crying on.

The others within the room bore different expressions of joy and happiness on their faces. Gokudera was smiling and crying as was Chrome. Ryohei laughed and boxed Yamamoto on the shoulder and ruffled Lambos hair, the kid could nothing do about it to hinder the boxer from doing so, as he found himself in a headlock by said boxer. Mukuro vanished into thin air a small grin on his lips. And Hibari…the cloud guardian leaved the room as soon as he wasn't required anymore, the crowding was annoying him greatly. Kyoko and Hana had relived expressions on their faces and I-Pin ran to Lambo to help him out of Ryohei's death grip.

"Ähem…" the doctor coughed into his fist. "I really do not want do disturb this happy moment, but I have to examine Tsunayoshi-kun now." More or less willing to leave the teenagers one by one said goodbye to the brunet and leaved the room. Nana in the meantime released her son, but held on to the warm hand of her boy.

"Okay then Tsunayoshi-kun…First of all: How do you feel?"

* * *

Hello everybody! Its been a while since I've updated huh? But I am somewhat not sorry for it (really I had so much to do this month and I shudder when I think about next month...). But here it is and I hope you enyojed reading it!

Also, thanks again to **sarahgri99** for the nicereview(seriously I need reviews, even if they are to tell me that this story may be crap...I will work harder to write better and maybe then my imagination will grace me more with her presence...) and also everyone who faved/followed my story.

firewings27

released: 27/5/16 (lol it was exactly two months ago that I've updated!)


	7. Chapter 6 Aftermath

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am still alive and back. I am sorry for not uploading any new chapters for nearly a year, as it was really stressful and what not. I had a writers block and sometimes could`nt motivate myself to continue writing. I know this are only excuses but, meh...  
Okay...I somehow got this chapter written out and like the last one it is shorter than the rest...but without further delay, have fun reading!**

* * *

To say it he was bored was an understatement. Tsuna sat in his bed and read a book about Italian history, assigned by Reborn. They had done the history of the Vongola famiglia boss by boss and some key data of the political, economical and social situation to their respectable time too.

 _"…_ _. and in his embarrassment_ _Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus_ _formed an alliance with M.L. Crassus and G.J. Caesar. The latter, originating from an old, patrician family was related to Marius due to marriage. Because of his opposition against Sulla's regime, Caesar had gained popularity and, because of that, was also promoted in his career. He (Pompeius) applied to the highest office, as consul, in 59 BC and because of his optimate enemies in the Senate, searched for allies against them. It was Caesar who imparted the agreement between Pompeius and Crassus. Their private agreements were about the provision of veterans, who served in Pompeius army, as well as the ratification of his measures in the east. They also established a general clause which stated that none of them was to go against the interests of their partner. This alliance…"_

The brunet sighted and looked up to the window. Forgetting the big, and not to say _heavy_ , book in his lap for a while, the brunet focused his eyes on the beautiful scenery outside. It was almost a week since he had woken up from the coma he was in.

It was on his second day after he woke up and was examined by Dr. Kobayashi, Tsuna learned, as the man had introduced himself to the brunet. He had asked Tsuna about himself and the incident. Could he remember his name, where he lives, his school, his family and friends? He found out that the brunet didn't had any missing memories of that. He then also asked the brunet questions about the incident. Could he remember anything?

Tsuna found himself remembering being with Reborn at the time, but for anything after that he didn't knew nothing. Kobayashi-sensei had took notes on all that and then told Tsuna and Nana, who refused leaving her sons side for the whole time, that he had _kongrade amnesia,_ a form of amnesia were the affected remembered things before the incident and could remember the things he learns afterwards. For Tsuna it seemed like he blacked out and found himself back in hospital.

But Reborn had told him that he had spoken with him the whole time on the way to hospital and that he, in between, had regained consciousness again in the ambulance. However, Tsuna wasn't really responsive at the time due to shock.

The teenager massaged the spot where the bullet had hit him as he moved his right shoulder a tad too fast, and the pain returned.

They said that he had been lucky, and that the curbside which had been higher than normal ones, prevented worse. The shot had hit Tsuna right under his right collarbone and in the process had grazed the aorta, hence the great blood loss. The bullet then rebound from the third rip in the back, and then stopped in his chest. Because of that there was now a shooting-star like shaped scar, pointing upwards.

The noise of the door opening brought the teenager back out from his thoughts. Nana closely followed by Dr. Kobayashi stepped into the room. Tsuna put the book on his nightstand and patiently waited for what they had to say.

"Congratulations, Tsunayoshi-kun. Consider yourself discharged as of today." Dr. Kobayashi says with a smile on his lips. Tsuna looked confused to his mother who stood there beside his bed. "We can go home now Tsu-kun, isn't that great?" the woman visibly had to hold the urge back to bounce up and down in the place she was standing in.

She then handed him a bag with spare clothes, so that the boy could change out of his hospital gown and into some comfy, casual clothes. "Change your clothes Tsu-kun, in the meantime Dr. Kobayashi and I are going to fill out the required papers for your official leave okay?" both adults leaved the room, and Tsuna began changing his clothes, which wasn't that fast, because he hadn't moved _that_ much let alone leaved the hospital room the last week.

He had begun with movement therapy the day after he woke up, as it was deemed necessary by Dr. Kobayashi and a therapist, named Fumiko Sugita. The small, energetically woman had introduced the boy to some basic movements for his arm and shoulder, to regain mobility and flexibility as much as possible, which it had before the accident happened.

The exercises were really painful at the beginning, the muscles hadn't been used for nearly a month and so they had slowly started to reduce themselves. Tsuna flinched as he got out of the hospital garments and into a t-shirt and jeans. It was still painful when he moved his right arm and shoulder too much, so he decided to only loosely hang the orange zipper-sweatshirt onto his shoulders.

The room door opened after a short knocking, and a smiling Nana came in. "Are you ready Tsu-kun?" She asked, her eyes shining with happiness. "Just have to pack the gifts." Tsuna replied and made his way to the side table, to pick up the cards wishing him good healing, most of them from his friends, as well as some small trinkets, like a good luck charm, of which he thought that either Kyoko or Haru had made for him.

* * *

When all was done, he and Nana said their farewells to Dr. Kobayashi and leaved the hospital. Tsuna found himself dumbstruck as they stepped out through the entrance, when he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting outside. Both of them stopped their conversation, as the boys spotted Tsuna and Nana. Gokudera threw his cigarette on the pavement and stubbed it out with his shoe.

"What – what are _you_ guys doing here?!" the brunet sputtered, staring at the other teenagers with wide eyes. If Hibari found out that the both of them were _skipping_ classes they were dead!  
"Of course we are here to escort you home Tenth!" Gokudera puffed his chest out and a proud look appeared in his eyes, especially as he mentioned the _escort_ part. "Haha, don't worry, Hibari first wanted to come but then he was unwilling to leave his school to the _herbivories_ , and has send us instead." Yamamoto had a huge grin on his face.

Tsuna was at a loss for words. Was there even anyone _normal_ in his near surrounding? His friends alone were a bunch of crazy people….probably no one could control. His classmates, and maybe the whole student body, had seemingly no problems with bizarre occurrences like occasional booming sounds, which, by the way, had lessened over the years as Gokudera managed to hold his temper in check more often, or big groups of black suited men standing at the front entrance on several occasions. Even the teachers were unnormal….they let themselves get terrorized by a seventeen year old boy!

Tsuna sighted. "Okay then, if Hibari don't have any objections, I guess that we can go home." He began walking, Gokudera and Yamamoto by his sides. Nana walked behind them, a proud grin showing on her face as she thought how blessed her son was, to have such good friends.

* * *

Tsuna enjoyed the walk to his home. The sun was shining and the people around him showed their good moods trough smiling and happy faces. Some of the neighbors pets where lazing around in the sun.

Gokudera told Tsuna all about the things he missed in school be it the content of the classes or random facts or rumors. "Has Dr. Kobayashi told you something about when you are allowed to attend school again?" asked Yamamoto. Tsuna scratched his head. "Of course he is allowed to begin attending school on Monday!" a high voice said. Reborn jumped down from a wall, and landed on Yamamotos head.

"Really? I thought because of my shoulder…" Tsuna began. "Your shoulder has nothing to do with your brain Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn looked at the teenager with a sly grin. "You can go to all classes except sports. And when your class attends PE, you will do exercises Fumiko Sugita taught you." Tsuna sighted. "Come on Tsuna, important is that we are all back together in school!" Yamamoto said and threw his arm around Tsunas shoulder. The brunet winced slightly and this sat off Gokudera. "Oi…dumbass! Don't do that anymore, you…." Yamamoto laughed and ran ahead followed by a ranting Gokudera.

* * *

After they arrived home, Nana made lunch. After lunch Tsuna and his two friends where sitting in the garden, when one after another, all of the other house residents, speaking Lambo, I-pin and Bianci, as well as the others, except Hibari, arrived.

They sat together and just chatted and having fun together. It was late in the afternoon when all of Tsunas friends headed for their homes. "See you all back on Monday guys!" Tsuna waved goodbye to Kyoko, Haru, Hana and Ryohei.

When he got back in and into the kitchen, where Nana was cooking dinner, he was just slightly startled to see Dino and Reborn sitting on the kitchen table. "Oh hello Dino, I didn't know you came too." Tsuna apologetic said. "Don't worry lil` bro, I had to speak with Reborn and didn't want to disturb you guys." He scratched the back of his head. This gesture didn't escaped Tsunas as his eyes briefly flashed a brilliant orange. "Dino…" he began, but his voice trailed off as he noticed Reborn`s dark gaze. "After dinner?" he asked, and Dino nodded his head.

* * *

"Please tell me why you are here Dino." Tsuna sat with Dino upstairs at his table, Reborn was laying in his hammock although he was not sleeping.

The blond man sighted. "You know Tsuna…"He began to speak. "Shortly before leaving Italy to come here after I heard that you were shot, Vongola Nono came over and asked if I could deliver something to you, when you are better…" he trailed off. "What is it?" the brunet asked anticipation clearly noticeable on his face.

Dino grabbed into his jacked and when he retrieved his hand he held a letter. "Here." The Cavallone boss said and presented it to Tsuna.

The teenager took the letter from Dinos fingers. It was an ebony colored envelope made out of fine patterned paper. _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ stood there, written in elegant letters. When Tsuna turned the letter around, he saw a red wax seal with the Vongola crest imprinted in it.

The brunet broke the seal and took out a folded sheet of fine, white paper. He unfolded it and began reading.

* * *

Edit: I am sorry...my brain is a bit overloaded and i forgot my own timeline for the story...-_- (the new school year part as wrong, fixed it). Also thanks for all people who read/followed my story, Thank You!

firewings27

released: 20/03/2017


End file.
